projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
OH SHE'S CUTE! ¦ A Normal Lost Phone
What secrets does this seemingly normal phone hide? Synopsis Jared is playing A Normal Lost Phone. He knows nothing about the game. The game starts with some messages from Dad. Jared reads the messages from Dad. Jared has received several messages from his parents and got called out on it, only to make an excuse for the most recent text. Jared realizes that the most recent texts have just come in, and reads them too. Jared likes the cute drawing of the characters. Sam is not the smoothest talker! Jared tells the viewers to not give nicknames like 'gummi bear'. Melissa puts winky face in an out of place text for some reason. Melissa keeps on making accusations about Alice. Jared thinks the characters are going to start banging - and then is surprised when he sees a picture of gorgeous underwear. They are banging! Sam breaks up with Melissa over text, which is not OK. Jared tries to call her, forgetting that he can't! Jared reads up on Alice. Jared starts writing stuff down after more characters are being discussed. Jared gets excited for the teenage drama. Jared describes this as a soap opera, and is totally in! Jared likes how cute Tonio looks! Jared reads up on Helen. Sebastian is a "drunk, rapey, asshole." This is all kinds of not okay! Jared reads about what Sebastian has to say. Jared has a hard time reading the 'alphamale' personality from Sebastian. Jared wonders what happened with Melissa. Lola's texts are next. Something happened after Lola abuses Sam. Jared goes back to Anne. Anne doesn't have much to say, so Jared moves to Tom, who also has little to say. Jared checks to see if Mom has anything to say. She likes making pies! Other girls have their texts read. Jared goes to Noah. Sam is flirting with Noah. Dudes who are friends don't send winky faces to each other. Bibi talks about bees! Jared is about to give up on the texts, until he finds Teo. Sam talks about Teo's brother's wedding. Jared found out about a cult, but got no more information from the main plot. Jared points out Imaad, who might have some interesting information. Jared discovers that he needs wi-fi connection to find more information. One of the texts may have the zipcode that is used for the wi-fi password. Jared backs up after finding important texts from Lulu. Sam was lying to his mom. Jared hopes he doesn't need to look up a zipcode. Jared finds the zipcode, and activates the wi-fi. Jared starts to check emails. Jared downloads all of the attachments. He wonders who Victoria is, with her emails on the same day as the party. Is Sam sleeping around and being the garbage person? Jared finds Sam's address, and writes it down. Sam talks to girls on one account, and talks to boys on another account. Jared sends an email to Alice, who replies straight away. Jared writes down important dates from the calendar. Jared confidently types in a password, only for it to have four digits. Jared decides to look at photos instead. Sam was given a motorcycle! The girl in the photo is super cute! Jared looks at art gallery images - which were on the day that Sam pretended to go to the book club. Eventually, Jared gets in to the Lovbirds account. Jared realizes that the whole book club thing is a farce. Jared reads messages from women. One of them is called out for not reading Sam's profile. Another talks constantly without ever getting a response. The women did not work out very well, so he tries the other account, trying to break into that account. Jared wants a send me my password option! Jared guesses the correct date. Sam says he is a girl on this profile! Jared thinks the secret Lola knows about might be about Sam being transgender. The women get way more messages then dudes, just like real life! Jared gets excited when he finds that Sam wrote to Phil. The two talk about LGBT issues. Phil is very handsome. Jared wants to send Sam's picture but can't. Jared needs to find another password. Jared wonders how Sam got the VIP passport. Jared reads through a forum post from Sam. Jared finds that he can get the password reset, so he types wrong passwords and is asked for his dad's birthday. He wrote that down, so he types it in. Unfortunately, there are five digits. He gets it correct, and gets the email. Jared gets into the VIP forum. Jared finds out that Sam went to a gay pride event. Sam takes the photo he needs - and takes another one that he likes. Jared finds out about a fake calculator. Jared sends the photo to Phil. Jared forgets that this is not his phone! Jared tries to find the password for the calculator. Jared realizes that he has the wrong year, and tries 2015 instead of 2016. Nothing Jared can think of works, and despite his determination still can't work it out. He even tries putting the slashes in. Jared decides that he is going to have to look it up. Jared shows where the clue was. It was a postcode, not a date. Jared reads a diary entries. Jared is shocked by what he is reading. Suddenly, a new email comes in from Alice. The characters ask the new owner to delete all the data. Jared deletes the data without questioning it. Jared didn't expect the direction that the game went into, and it took him off guard. Jared doesn't know what to say about it. Jared offers his support to the LGBT community. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos